Salma Al Arabi Callery-Aiken
Salma resided in the suburbs with her husband James, daughter Charlie Rose, son Connor, adopted daughter Macy, son-in-law Asher and her grandchildren Noelle, Chase and Willow. She is one of the most iconic and popular Sims in the series and often regarded as one of the biggest fan favourites. A.K.A Queen. Known CC Hair here Curly Hair here Elder Hair here Ponytail here Braided Hairstyle here Wedding Dress here Wedding Hair here Black Dress here Red Dress here Blazer here Lip Gloss here Skin Details here Elder skin here Description Salma is one of the most iconic and beloved characters in all of the series, and for good reason. She was introduced and developed in a time of the series when Clare would play more organically and create storylines around what Sims did on their own, rather than fabricate storylines independently, which attracted a lot of viewers as they could more easily see Salma as a real authentic person trying to establish a good life with James while they moved around from apartment to apartment in the city before finally settling in an amazing house that they built together in the suburbs. Salma was a big pioneer as she did a lot of things for the first time, which helped cement her status as an icon: first relationship ever after the original Clare and Ali romance, first NPC Sim to get a makeover, first love triangle in the series, first townie to be added to the series as a main character, first Sim to fight another Sim, first ever proper wedding with a ceremony, first Sim to open her own business in the game, first Sim to give birth after Clare, first Sim alongside James to be the star of not only one, but two spin-off series of Dreamhouse, first Sim to have a special interactive episode where viewers could vote on which direction to go with her storyline (when MCC accidentally gave her a second family), first Sim to adopt a pet in the series, first of the second generation to pass away, etc. Salma embodied the prototype of a strong, confident woman who was beautiful and sexy, but also tough, clever and business savvy. She was the perfect blend between classy and sassy. A warm and motherly figure who was very loving, protective of her own and loved to clean, cook and look after her family, but also a feisty, determined and self-assured individual, ambitious and goal-driven, who would often be called into action to lay down justice and solve any problems that might occur. Physically, she had luscious wavy red hair for most of her life, which became her signature look. Her complexion was a dark gold/caramel tone, she had deep red eyes and quite a well proportionate and voluptuous body that she quickly got famous for. Her style mixed elements of glam and elegance with powerful sensuality, and she was often associated with fire and the colour red. Toddlerhood Salma's life before she moved in with James was not played by Clare, therefore, nothing is known about Salma's toddlerhood. However, Clare believes that Salma would have been a very stylish toddler since that is what she would come to be as an adult, and that she would have also been an independent toddler, once again alluding to Salma's qualities as an adult such as her strength of character, resilience, and feistiness. Childhood Fun Salma became friends with James and Diya when she was a child as they attended the same school. She spent a lot of her days playing and hanging out with them, they would play on the Space Explorer in James' old backyard. Many conspiracy theories have been going around for what Salma life was like during and before introduced in the series. One of the most popular theories is that Salma became a new student at James and Diya's school while they were all in fourth grade. Eventually, James invited Salma and Diya over at his house and that's when they got close. Moreover, it was said that Salma's mother, Hajar Al Arabi, got a divorce with Salma's father. As a result Salma often had to go to a friend's house as her mother would often be busy at work trying her best to raise her child as a single mother. Teen Days Salma spent a lot of her time at the Dreamhouse. She eventually developed a crush on James but had a little bit of competition with Diya, both being two of James' closest friends from childhood. James eventually realized Diya was only a good friend and that there was no romantic chemistry between them, so he chose Salma, whom he had been getting progressively closer to on a romantic level. However, as they kept making new friends in High School, James ended up developing a liking for another girl, Layla. Salma understandably got a little jealous of Layla and went over to the Dreamhouse to talk things through with James, which caused them to start messing around for the first time as they took things up to the bedroom. After that, James officially chose Salma to be his girlfriend and took her on a date where they exchanged promise rings. The promise rings would, later on, create a funny and peculiar moment for the couple as it forced them to break up and start their relationship all over again once they became engaged due to a game glitch. Adulthood When James moved to San Myshuno, Salma moved in with him shortly after. She became a chef and started gardening as her main hobby. While they lived in 19 Culpepper House, she had a fight with her boss and neighbor Raj, who was very noisy and invasive and would constantly step into Jalma's apartment without permission to argue with the couple in an intimidating way, which led to Salma finally deciding to stand up for herself and James by taking matters into her own hands and fighting him off. Salma and James often moved around the city. From living in the Spice Market, in 19 Culpepper House - where Salma had a small garden on the balcony, to moving to 1310 21 Chic Street Apartments in the Fashion District - where once again they had to deal with complicated neighbours, this time in the form of a fashion model and love addict Penny Pizzazz. Eventually, Salma and James got married and had their first child, a girl named Charlotte-Rose - her name “Rose” was ironic as she was conceived in a rose bush at James and Salma's wedding, however, this was not intentional. The household continued getting bigger as her sister-in-law Jessica moved into the apartment with her future wife Roxy, who would later adopt their first child, Ciara. One day while visiting the apartment, Salma's mother Hajar had a sudden death after Clare aged her up into an elder in CAS, becoming the first official death in the series. Hajar continued to make appearances as a ghost until they released her spirit from its urn. The urn would remain in Jessy's inventory forever. As Salma's passion for cooking increased, she purchased a restaurant that she called Fire and Flames, which, over time and with hard work, she turned into a five-star establishment. She also hired James' old love interest, Layla, becoming her boss. At this point, they had moved from the Fashion District to the Arts Quarter, in 122 Hakim House, which was very close to Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. This was the period in Salma's life when she truly became a successful businesswoman and started growing her empire as a renowned celebrity chef. Salma and James got very successful at their respective jobs and eventually gathered enough money to move to a modern mansion in the suburbs - the Summer Home in Windenburg - leaving the apartment to Jessica, Roxy, and Ciara. Whilst living in the Summer Home, James and Salma had their second child, a boy named Connor, who was famous for breaking hearts and dating many girls before falling for his now wife, Erika. When Connor was still a toddler, she adopted a British golden retriever that they called Bruno with the intention of giving Connor a childhood companion. Bruno was the first ever pet added to the series and Salma eventually became the family member most attached to him, often seen spending time with him on the couch and taking him on long walks and jogs outside (even though Bruno was quite a lazy dog). She also became a grandmother for the first time after Charlie Rose had an accidental pregnancy with Noelle in secret. One day Salma and James decided to pay Charlie and Ciara a visit at their new home in Brindleton Bay and found out about the secret baby. Salma was seen showing Charlie Rose some tough love as only Salma could do, but was ultimately supportive and accepting of her new granddaughter. In the last stage of her adulthood, Salma became more invested in gardening again and set a goal for herself of growing a Cowplant. She was successful in her goal and completed her lifetime aspiration as a result. However, Clare was too afraid of the Cowplant eating her Sims and seeing how Salma would constantly get up from bed to try to feed it without Clare's permission, she was forced to delete it. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser As she was older than James, Salma aged up first. Out of respect for their now deceased friend Diya, Salma decided to adopt her orphaned daughter, Macy, becoming the first elder to adopt a child in the series. She then proceeded to spend more time managing the restaurant and gardening during her retirement. Salma was seen being a very loving grandmother and taking care of her younger grandchildren, Chase and Willow, by helping her daughter Charlie Rose raise them and teach them important skills. She was also shown to be close to Summer despite living in different houses. As she was very wealthy and had accomplished a lot of things in life, Salma felt the need to give back and decided to donate large amounts of money every day to every single charity available, becoming the series' biggest philanthropist to date. Seeing how she was the best cook in the series, Salma was responsible for hosting Harvestfest for her extended family by cooking a grand meal and helping decorate the house with autumn motives. The holiday was a big success and brought the entire suburban family together. It also strengthened Salma's relationship with her daughter-in-law, Erika, as it was revealed Erika looked up to Salma, seeing her as an inspiration and as a role model to follow. A few days before her death, Salma renewed her vows with James to celebrate their life together. She also got to watch Connor and Erika renewing their own vows on the same day seeing how they had only gotten married off-screen previously. Sadly, Salma passed away from old age whilst she and James visited the Von Windenburg Estate, the location where they got married. She passed away happily cloud gazing with her beloved husband and one true love. She was seen again as a ghost in the Dreamhouse haunting the place at night and cleaning for the family - If you know Salma, you'll know that she'll always love a good clean. Her ghost was seen one more time alongside Roxy's to mourn Emily's death and welcome her into the afterlife. At least 4-5 years after the events of Emily's death, James died of old age, finally reuniting with Salma in the afterlife. Gallery Salma-gallery.png|By @clarereenos salma-gallery1.png|By @clarepookie Salma-gallery2.png|By @claresbasicbish Salma-gallery3.png|By @peachieclaree Salma-gallery4.png|By @clarecalleryscreenies Salma-gallery5.png|By @calleryaikenphotos Salma-gallery6.png|By @clarepookie Salma edit1.png|By @clare.siobhan.callery.fanpage Salma-gallery15.png|By @clarepookie Salma-gallery14.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery10.png|By @blizzardbambino Salma-gallery8.png|By @clarepeachi Salma-gallery16.png|By @clarepeachyjuice Salma-gallery9.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery12.png|By @clarecalleryscreenies Salma-gallery18-0.png|By @clarepeachyjuice Salma-gallery19.png|By @clarepeachyjuice Salma-gallery17.jpg|By @claresbabychicken Salma-gallery24.png|By @toasterclare Salma-gallery17-0.png|By @clare.siobhan.stuff Salma-gallery7.png|By @willlowbear Salma-gallery27.png|By @sims4fanedits Salma-gallery26.png|By @claresbeareroo Salma-gallery25.png|By @clarehistory Salma-gallery29-0.png|By @clare.callery.edits Salma-gallery21-0.png|By @peachyclaree Salma-gallery22.png|By @lunarquakes Salma-gallery30.png|By @meodora_ Salma-gallery32.png|By @peacharoonies Salma-gallery28.png|By @clare.callery.edits Salma-gallery23.png|By @amandalovesclare Salma-gallery31.png|By @peachyclaree Salma-gallery41.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery34.png|By @clarehistory Salma-gallery36.png|By @sims4fanedits Salma-gallery35.png|By @xclaresiobhanfanx Salma-gallery37.png|By @clarepeachyjuice Salma-gallery38.png|By @meodora_ Salma-gallery39.png|By @peachiscreenies Salma-gallery40.png|By @claresrage Salma-gallery42.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery44.png|By @simsmeyourway Salma-gallery43-1.png|By @claresrage Salma-gallery45.png|By @clarepookie Salma-gallery46.png|By @claresbeareroo Salma-gallery48.png|By @brokendream12345 Salma-gallery47-0.png|By @crispycheetoss Salma-gallery49.png|By @softypeachh Salma-gallery50.png|By @mr.robot_223 Salma-gallery72.png|By @peachy.babaroo Salma-gallery52-0.png|By @peachyscreenies Salma-gallery53.png|By @cutecallery Salma-gallery54-0.png|By @clare_reenos.x Salma-gallery55.png|By @brokendream12345 Salma-gallery56.png|By @mxlti.callery Salma-gallery57.png|By @clarebearss Salma-gallery58.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery59.png|By @bray_franklin Salma-gallery60-0.png|By @queenpeachy6 Salma-gallery61-0.png|By @clarebearss Salma-gallery62.png|By @claresmilk Salma-gallery63.png|By @meodora_ Salma-gallery64.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery65.png|By @sims_peach Salma-gallery66.png|By @softypeachh Salma-gallery67.png|By @clarehistory Salma-gallery68.png|By @peachy.babaroo Salma-gallery69-0.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery70.png|By @lilith.villareal Salma-gallery51.png|By @sim_player_grace Salma-gallery71.png|By @peachy.for.life Salma-gallery73.png|By @claresbabychicken Salma-gallery74.png|By @cutecallery Salma-gallery75.png|By @clarespeachyjuice Salma-gallery76.png|By @clarescrystal Salma-gallery77-0.png|By @lxsimmer Salma-gallery78.png|By @clareroony Salma-gallery79.png|By @claresiobhan_fp Salma-gallery80.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery81.png|By @claresiobhanroonie Salma-galley82.png|By @claresiobhanroonie Salma-gallery83.png|By @simalaroonies Salma-gallery84.png|By @xclaresiobhanfanx Salma-gallery85.png|By @clarebearss Salma-gallery86.png|By @v.ioletrobins Salma-gallery87.png|By @__callery_aiken_squad Salma-gallery88.png|By @snazzy._.clare Salma-gallery33.png|By @clare.callery.edits Salma-gallery90.png|By @clarereenos Salma-gallery89.png|By @jayceecord Salma-gallery90-0.png|By @xclaresiobhanfanx Salma With Family Salma-fam1.png|By @clarereenos Salma-fam2.png|By @peachyclaree Salma-fam3.png|By @xclaresiobhanfanx Salma-fam4.png|By @clarereenos Salma-fam12.png|By @clarereenos Salma-fam9-0.png|By @llean325 Salma-fam7.png|By @claresbabychicken Salma-fam8.png|By @clarereenos Salma-fam5.png|By @claresbabychicken Salma-fam11-0.png|By @xclaresiobhanfanx Salma-fam10.png|By @_peacharoo Salma-fam6.png|By @meodora Salma-fam9.png|By @zoemelissasims Salma-fam14.png|By @clarereenos Salma-fam13.png|By @clareekins Salma-fam15.png|By @clarepeachyjuice Traits/Aspiration * Neat * Family-Oriented * Cheerful Trait TS4 Neat.png Trait TS4 Family-Oriented.png Trait TS4 Cheerful.png Freelance Botanist Aspiration Salma had the Botanist aspiration, which meant she loved gardening and would do whatever she could to help plants. Trivia * Salma's maiden name was Al Arabi, courtesy of her mom, Hajar Al Arabi. * Salma is known to be the best cook ever from all of the series. * Salma felt happiness and joy from cleaning because she was a neat sim. This has originated a lot of hilarious memes within the fandom. * Salma's aspiration was to be a Freelance Botanist and her traits were neat, family-oriented and cheerful. ** Her original lifetime aspiration was to become an Angling Ace (fishing), but Clare changed it to Freelance Botanist (gardening) upon moving Salma into her first city apartment with James. *Her original hair colour is brunette, but she dyed it red when she was a teen and kept it red for her whole life. *Salma, along with Diya and Layla, was involved in James' love triangle as a teen. *Salma was the first ever Sim not directly related to Clare and Ali to be added into the series as a playable character. *Salma was the first Sim to be added to the series that was not white. *She was the first Sim ever to physically fight another Sim, Raj, the rude neighbour and Salma's former boss (ep. #2 of In The City). **After this event Salma would often be called into action to settle any altercations that would occur with Raj and other neighbours, being often seen pounding on their doors when they were being noisy and stepping in for James to solve their confrontations in a more firm and assertive way. *Salma used to love "stealing" random objects from the city as memorabilia to collect in her apartment, such as posters, snow globes, and artwork. *Salma and James were the first Sims ever to do public Woohoos. It happened at their wedding in a rose bush and it originated their first child, Charlie Rose. *She is known as the fieriest sim ever. *There were only two glimpses of Salma being pregnant with Charlie Rose, the first of which happened by surprise in another series (Dreamhouse) when Salma showed up for a birthday party. *Salma was added to Roxy and Jessy's family for their wedding purely so she could bake their wedding cake. *Salma was often lovingly nicknamed by Clare as "Salmarrific" and "Salmaroonie". *She was the first Sim ever to open her own business in the game, Fire and Flames, and to this day she remains the most successful business owner in the series. *Clare made Sims be able to marry each other autonomously using MC Command Center, which accidentally resulted in Salma being married to Terry Guidry in episode #12 of In The Suburbs. *Due to the aforementioned game glitch, at one point it appeared as if Salma had a second family with a secret daughter. **Viewers of the series were asked to vote on whether or not the glitch should be used to create a cheating storyline, but they massively declared Salma innocent by voting no, keeping Jalma an indestructible power couple. * In a challenge video titled "Making Super Realistic Sims" Clare stated she isn't sure what Salma's background is, but she would like it to be Egyptian. ** While Salma's heritage is not confirmed, the two biggest possibilities are that she is either Egyptian or Saudi Arabian. * Salma is widely regarded as one of the biggest fan favourites of the entire series and often referenced as "Queen Salma". * Salma's wiki page has the most amount of comments of every single Sim (approximately 700+ comments, including all the ones that got deleted upon name changes through technical bugs on the page). * Salma is considered to be one of the most beautiful Sims to have been on the series by Clare and fans alike. * Salma became the biggest philanthropist to date in the series by making large donations of money to every single charity on the game during her seniority. * Salma won the In The Suburbs popularity contest that Clare hosted at the end of her videos. She was the only person from the second generation to win the contest of her respective series. * Salma got a face lift when she was an elder and is one of the Sims in Clare's series who looked after herself the best in old age, making her look quite young and fresh even as an elder. *Salma was the first person from the second generation to pass away, and the third main death in general in the series. *Salma's death was the only one in the series to make Clare cry on screen aside from the original Clare and Ali joint death. *The day in which Salma passed away has officially been turned by Clare into a Memorial Day for all the Callery-Aikens who are no longer amongst us (Callery-Aiken Memorial Day) and is set to be celebrated yearly. *Salma is the only individual Sim so far to get a video montage with highlights of her life in the episode of her death. The only other Sims who have gotten it were couples: Clare & Ali and Emma & Max. *Salma never got to meet her great-grandson, Nathan (the son of her granddaughter, Noelle), despite both being alive at the same time. *In a challenge video called "Breed Out The Weird", Salma was chosen as the final Sim to salvage the genetic disarray of the all the previous subjects, resulting in a gorgeous Sim named Robyn that Clare has introduced to the main series. **In Clare's words, Salma was chosen as the final deciding Sim for being "very special", "one of the most beautiful Sims of all", and "pretty much perfect in every way". *The current only grandchildren Salma never met are Sebastian, Sage, and Airi, who were born after Salma passed away. *All of Connor and Erika's children have names started with S in memory of Salma: Summer, Sebastian and Sage. Salma, however, only met Summer. *Jalma were finally reunited in the afterlife in episode #40 of In The Suburbs, after Clare decided to let James die of old age, thus closing an entire era. *In a livestream titled "PO Box, Q&A, Chit Chats", Clare revealed Salma was the Sim she missed the most out of all the Sims who have passed away. *Jalma is one of the most favourite and iconic couples in the entire series, forever known as "couple goals". *During episode #92 of Dreamhouse Clare declared Jalma as the most iconic duo ever in the series, surpassing even Clare and Ali themselves. *During episode #2 of Rags to Riches, Clare compared Willow to Salma, pointing at how similar their interests were and how they both had to go through working hard to achieve their goals, calling Willow a "mini Salma". The comparison was made once again in episode #6. *During a Q&A held on Twitter on the 24th of April 2019, Clare stated she thought Salma was the most beautiful Sim she ever had alongside Jessy and Summer. *She is considered to be the biggest boss lady to come out of the series, reaching success in every area of her life through hard work, commitment and perseverance (happy and stable marriage, vastly accomplished career, big loving family). **Her line of descendants (the Al Arabi line) has subsequently delivered one of the most consistently stellar group of Sims, with the female Sims often being perceived as some of the feistiest, strongest and most memorable characters in the series (Charlie-Rose, Noelle, Summer, Willow and, more recently, Airi and Nita). *Her full name is Salma Al Arabi Callery-Aiken. *Salma is probably the most popular Sim ever. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Female Category:Al Arabi Category:Spouses Category:Dead Characters Category:Elders Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims Category:FamousSim Category:The Callery-Aiken's Category:Chef Category:Popular Category:Sims that got Plastic Surgery Category:Brunette Category:Dyed hair Category:Red eyes Category:Parent Category:Fan Favourites Category:EA Townies